A Loving Clone
by El Goodo
Summary: When Rei and Shinji find out their related, Rei makes an interesting decision.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from Evangelion, all these characters are owned Gainax and Hideaki Anno**

**ALSO: This story is not meant to put down anyone who ships Rei and Shinji, this is merely my story, and is not meant to influence the way anyone thinks**

Chapter 1: Take Care

Ritsuko looked at Misato, who had a shocked expression on her face. "So you understand now, why they should know." Said the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked to know that their DNA is that close, I'd at least expect them to be siblings, but not mother and son," Misato replied "I've always felt like the big sister in his life, and that I should be there for him, but to know that Rei is technically his mother. It's just… Odd to put it lightly."

Shinji and Rei sat next to each other, they had been called into Misato's office for unknown reasons, and Shinji was feeling nervous sitting next to Rei for so long.

"Why did they send us down here," Shinji thought to himself "Misato knows how odd I feel around her. Oh jeez, she probably did this on purpose." Shinji jumped when the door opened, and Misato and Ritsuko walked in.

Misato sat down behind her desk, while Ritsuko stood next to her, the scientist chuckled at how much they resembled Gendo and Fuyutsuki.

Sensing Shinji's nervousness Misato spoke, "Don't worry you too, you're not in trouble. We just have something extremely… Hmm… Important to tell you. Ritsuko do you want to explain it to them?"

"Of course. Rei. Shinji. You two are related. We at first thought it was simply a brother and sister type deal, but now we see; well, how do I put this. You two are more close to mother and son, than brother and sister.

Rei's mouth opened slightly, and Shinji bowed his head and held his head while this info hit them both. Sensing the tenseness of the situation, Misato spoke "Shinji, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak with Rei in private." Shinji merely nodded his head slightly, and walked out.

When Shinji left, Misato walked over to Rei, and in a pure act of consoling, grabbed Rei's hands. "Rei," she started "Ritsuko and I have decided to let you choose what you would want to be to Shinji. We can't simply tell you to act like you're not related, that would be wrong, and would just lead to more problems. So Rei, what do you want to be to Shinji? Would you like for him to consider you as a mother, or a sister?"

"What would that mean to me," Rei thought "I am merely an extension of his mother, so perhaps that would give me a purpose beyond piloting the Eva." She looked at Misato and finally spoke, "I believe it would be beneficial for me and Ikari to be mother and son."


	2. Ain't No One Goin to Turn Me Round

Ritsuko looked at the girl with a somewhat serious and shocked tone "Are you sure that you want this Rei?" she asked her "You would have to go through some changes in order to make it more believable, and it would mean a whole new set of responsibilities for you."

Rei looked at her with a calm expression on her face, seeming to be unfazed by her words "I believe it would help Ikari with his social anxiety, and that it would help me have another objective besides piloting the evangelion."

Misato laughed "Well; Rits, she clearly isn't going to back down unless we get the commander, so we might as well-" the scientist interrupted her "Misato! She's is too young to be agreeing to something like this, don't you understand!" Misato glared back at her "And didn't you say that you could age her in the lab?" Ritsuko was about to say something, but only sighed and lit a cigarette "Alright Rei, if you really think that you can handle this, then we'll allow it." And with that Ritsuko left.

Misato walked over to Rei and placed a hand on her shoulder "So Rei, I've never been a mother before, but I know a thing or two from being Shinji and Asuka's guardian, and you need to understand that sometimes, Shinji is going to be very quiet and drawn off from you. You can try and ask him what's wrong, but he won't give the truth, you need to just let him be alone for a bit."

"But Major Katsuragi," Rei said "what if he doesn't get over it? What shall I do then?" "Well Rei," Misato replied "I don't really know, he usually gets over it by then. But hey, since you are his mother now, it wouldn't be wrong for you to try and; well you know, hug him. Hell, you could just fo that from the start, I'm sure that might get him in a better mood. Yeah. Just hug him and say something like 'shhh, it's okay, Mama's here' you know?" Rei looked a bit embarrassed by what Misato had said, and Misato could swear she could see a little blush on her face. "Major," started Rei "how would I hug him?" Misato was almost expecting her to say something like this "Well Rei, you could do something like this." And at that, Misato wrapped the girl in her arms, holding Rei's head to her chest with one arm, and wrapping her other around Rei's waist.

"See Rei, just like that." Upon feeling Rei relax, Misato laughed "I guess no one has ever done this to you, huh." Rei spoke "No mam, I quite enjoy this though." Misato chuckled and released Rei from the hug.

"So I should do the same thing to Shinji?" Rei asked "Yeah Rei, just don't be surprised if he becomes flustered over it."

Ritsuko walked in and looked at Rei "So you'll both be glad to know that the commander is okay with it. He just wants us to do one thing." "And what's that Rits?" Replied Misato. "Well, Commander Ikari doesn't want anyone to get suspicious of the way Rei will be treating him, so in order to make her look more like his mother, he agrees with me that we should artificially age you Rei.

Ritsuko watched patiently as Rei motionlessly floated in a tube, slowly growing larger over a period of 6 hours before she was just around the same height of Yui. The idea of Yui's height was given to them by Fuyutsuki, and she was shocked to find that Yui (and therefore Rei) was taller than both her and Misato, standing about 3 and half inches below Gendo.

Finally Ritsuko spoke up "Alright Rei, you can come out."

Rei replied in a somewhat deeper tone "Yes doctor."

Shinji walked inside as Misato followed him inside their apartment, he started walking towards his room when Misaton grabbed his arm "Wait; Shinji, I don't expect you to immediately want to see Rei, so you can go to your room; but, I have something for you."

She took Shinji's hand and placed an SDAT tape in it, "You're always listening to the same music, I thought I'd buy a new tape of some stuff I used to like." Shinji blushed and replied "Th-thank you Misato." Before heading to his room.

In his room, Shinji looked at the tape, the case had a photo of a neon sign in the shape of a star with the words "BIG" in the center. Shinji sat on his bed, and started the tape. It started with a muted guitar that slowly built up until the singer started singing in a hard voice.

_Wonderin' what are you doin'_

_You're drivin me to ruin_

_The love that you've been stealing_

_Has given me a feeling_

_I feel like I'm dyin'_

_I'm never gonna live again_

_You just ain't been tryin'_

_It's getting very near the end_

Shinji continued to listen to the album as it continued, until one song struck him, titled Thirteen. It started with an acoustic guitar before the singer began, and it didn't really relate to him, until he heard the final verse.

_Won't you tell me what you're thinking of_

_Would you be an outlaw for my love_

_If it's so, well let me know_

_If it's no, well I can go_

_I won't make you._

Shinji couldn't help but to relate to this, and upon thinking about how the other songs related to him, began to quietly cry, he sat there shuddering until he was turned around and hugged by none other than Rei. "Shh, it's okay Shinji… M-mama's here." As she held Shinji's head to her chest, she began to rub circles on his back "M-m-mama." was all he could mutter before he wrapped his arms around her back and held tightly on to her.

He had forgotten about his SDAT, and it skipped to the 2nd track on the album, and it began to play the chorus.

_And there ain't no one goin' to turn me round_

_Ain't no one goin' to turn me round_

_Hold on_

_Hold on _

_Hold on_

_Hold on_


	3. Pink Moon

**Hey everybody; El Goodo here, just want to apologize for not updating this in about a month, I've been busy with school and recording albums, that this story has really been mostly an afterthought. So finally; here it is, A Loving Clone, Chapter 3: Pink Moon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously not the man himself, Hideaki Anno, and I'm obviously not Gainax, so I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor do I own it's characters.**

Shinji woke up feeling safe. This is a simple, but effective way of putting it, as Shinji hadn't felt this safe in years. He had unintentionally fallen asleep as Rei was holding him, and it had led to the first good rest he'd had in years.

"A-a-are you okay S-Shinji?" Rei asked him, "Did something wake you?"

"Um, no. I'm fine R-Mom." He replied. In truth, Shinji felt happier than he had ever felt in his life, he had never felt as protected and as safe as he was. But of course, things have a way of taking a turn, and soon a fiery redhead slid open Shinji's door.

"What are you doing!" shouted Asuka as she stomped into the room. She walked over to Shinji and yanked him off Rei by his collar.

"I knew you were a little perv! What do you think you're doing taking advantage of that doll!" She then turned her glare towards Rei "And you! Do you have any shame? I guess not considering you are just a doll."

Asuka was about to continue, when Rei stood out of the bed. "Wha-w-what! How did you get so tall?" She yelled, "There's no way! There's-" Asuka was cut off by Rei grabbing her hand and pulling it off Shinji's collar.

Rei looked at Asuka and said in a calm but monotone voice "Please do not cause harm to Shinji. If Katsuragi hasn't informed you yet, I am now his mother, legally and genetically."

Asuka just stared at Rei with a blank expression, as thoughts in an almost seizure inducing speed flashed through her mind "Doll-hung-mother-empty-pride." Images of empty streets flashed before her, images of bare halls, of people's backs turned from her, of atrocities that no one should have witnessed, but for her, were memories.

It continued on and on. She saw her mother smiling at her, and then the empty, emotionless face that she last saw in her mother. For who she sees when she looks is a woman hung from the ceiling; a doll in her hand, and she was gone.

"Stop it, please!" she screeched internally, but it didn't stop; that was, until she felt arms wrap around her back and a sudden warmth and… Safeness.

Shinji watched as Rei gently took Asuka into her arms as Asuka shuddered every now and then. Almost immediately, Asuka seemed to calm down, and relaxed. Rei kept whispering things like "Shh, don't worry, you're fine." and "It's not real."

Shinji was shocked at how motherly Rei had become only it a span of about a day. She had gone from a completely emotionless girl who barely talked to anybody, to someone he now realized he could rely on for help for any emotional need.

Later that day, Shinji was sitting on a couch in the living room watching television, he thankfully had not had school that day, and was enjoying his break. And when Misato came in, she was shocked to see Shinji sitting on the couch, with Rei cooking, and Asuka doing homework.

"I'm… home." She said shocked

Rei turned to her, "Good evening, Katsuragi. Dinner is almost ready." Misato walked over to the couch, where Shinji quickly picked up Misato's shock. "She insisted that she should do it, even Asuka was backing me up saying I would be fine, but she wouldn't have it." He said.

Misato was shocked to put it lightly, she would not have expected in only a day for Rei to have actually insist on something; however, Misato isn't one to pitch a fit over a meal of all things, so she simply went over and changed into her standard informal attire.

Altogether, everyone had a different reaction to Rei's cooking. Shinji was relieved that it was great, and that meant he wouldn't have to cook dinner every night. Misato was shocked, since she wouldn't expect Rei of all people to cook so well. Asuka's was more of a complete hostility, it seemed like Asuka had completely devoured her plate in less than 5 minutes.

"That… Was amazing." Asuka said extremely tired. "I'm sorry to say this Shinji, but you've been beat."

Shinji laughed "I gotta say, Asuka's right."

Later that night, Rei went into Shinji's room. He was sound asleep. She silently crept over to his bed and softly slid under the covers. She wrapped her arms around him and he silently shifted in her arms.

"Rei?" He asked.

"Yes Shinji?" She replied, "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's fine. I just want you to know that you don't have to take up the cooking here. I know Asuka and Misato do, but I just don't want you to become a housewife." He replied.

"Why would you not want that?" She asked.

Shinji took a deep breath, "Well, when I started cooking and cleaning, Asuka and Misato; well, mostly Asuka, they would call me a housebroken male, or just a flat out housewife. I don't want you to face that."

Rei pondered his words for a moment. It angered her that they would make fun of him; and for all things, cooking and cleaning up after them. "How ungrateful." She thought to herself.

She noticed that Shinji was hanging his head down in shame, and began to hold him tightly against her. "Shinji, I noticed that you enjoy listening to music, would you like to do that?"

"Umm, sure." He answered.

He grabbed the SDAT and found a tape, it was one that he assumed was Misato's, since he found it the day he moved in. He hit play, and the tape began to play.

_Saw it written, and I saw it say_

_Pink moon is on its way_

_And none of you stand so tall_

_Pink moon gonna get ye all_

_And it's a pink moon_

_Hey it's a pink moon_

_Pink, pink, pink, pink, pink moon_

_Pink, pink, pink, pink, pink moon_


End file.
